Cinderella (character)/Gallery/Films and Television
Images of Cinderella in motion picture and television productions. Films Cinderella cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-22.jpg|9-year-old Cinderella with her Father, Major and Bruno Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-32.jpg|Cinderella seen as a young girl during the film's prologue. Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-66.jpg|Young Cinderella mourning her father's death Tumblr_lxe43e09BQ1r3jmn6o1_1280.png Cinderella-175.png Bed.png Tumblr mza3qfhF9N1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-290.jpg Cinderella-278.png Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-396.jpg Cinderella-334.png Cinderella-390.png Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-472.jpg Cinderella-512.png Anigif enhanced-buzz-28315-1407275182-4.gif Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-562.jpg Wet.png Cinderella-623.png Cinderella-634.png Cinderella-647.png Cinderella-672.png Cinderella-730.png Cinderella-761.png|Cinderella freeing Gus Cinderella-772.png Cinderella-795.png Cinderella-820.png Cinderella-856.png Cinderella-875.png Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-879.jpg|Cinderella's petticoat Cinderella-928.png Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-939.jpg Cinderella-984.png Cinderella-1008.png Cinderella-1108.png Cinderella-1124.png Cinderella-1140.png Cinderella-1156.png cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1170.jpg|Cinderella with Bruno Cinderella-1200.jpg Cinderella-1210.jpg Cinderella-1220.jpg Cinderella-1227.jpg Cinderella-1246.jpg Cinderella-1264.jpg Tumblr n0n7x0RxDf1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-1286.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-1291-1.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-1299.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1348.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-1349.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1679.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-2258.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-2331.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-2534.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3000.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3004.jpg Tumblr mv7eugvZqm1s8lk9fo1 500.gif Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3090.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3113.jpg Cinderella-take-an-invitation.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3157.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3312.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3395.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3399.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3401.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3429.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3464.jpg Iceracinderella4348.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4510.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4514.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4515.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4538.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4544.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4593.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4628.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4629.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4630.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4661.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4672.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4684.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4711.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4712.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4760.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4940.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5031.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5041.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5105.jpg|Cinderella and Fairy Godmother Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5127.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5333.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5386.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5391.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5416.jpg Cindy252_zpsd6762695.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5420.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5421.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5422.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5428.jpg cinderella-ball18_large.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5434.jpg|"Did you ever see such a beautiful dress?" Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5437.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5444.png Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5451.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5453.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5472.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5500.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5503.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5511.jpg Fairy-Godmother-Scene-10.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5720.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5735.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5858.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5863.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5943.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6080.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6099.jpg|Cinderella and Prince Charming in the background Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6120.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6132.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-6133.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6145.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6244.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6259.jpg|Cinderella in the bridge with Prince Charming cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6284.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6291.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6321.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6375.jpg Midnight-time.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6475.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-6505.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6512.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6532.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6581.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-7250.jpg Cinderella Shocked.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8071.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8482.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8453.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8519.jpg|"You see, I have the other slipper." Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8538.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8548.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8564.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8566.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8583.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8603.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8627.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8629.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8642.jpg|Cinderella living happily ever after in the first film. Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8647.jpg La_Cenicienta-544202116-large.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4583.jpg Cinderella II: Dreams Come True Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-571.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-701.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-716.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-728.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-734.jpg File:Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps_com-741.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-439.jpg File:Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps_com-758.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-768.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-770.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-781.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-782.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-786.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-800.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-872.jpg|How does a cheese omlet sound? Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-887.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-891.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-920.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-946.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-975.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-978.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1018.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1031.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1042.jpg|Cinderella getting Dressed Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1059.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1108.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1072.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1164.jpg Cinderella and prudence.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1222.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1224.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1285.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1293.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1326.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1407.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1451.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1454.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1478.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1485.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1710.jpg Cinderella_with_invitations.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1842.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1875.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1885.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1985.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1989.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1999.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2085.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2087.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2129.jpg cinderella_by_window.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2133.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2153.jpg cinderella two.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2160.jpg cinderella_formal.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2251.jpg cinderella_with_rose.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2295.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2301.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2302.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2381.jpg File:Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2418.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2470.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2523.jpg|Cinderella with Prince Charming, the King and Prudence Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2526.jpg File:Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2535.jpg|I think we're going to be great friends. Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2591.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2608.jpg cinderella_and_charming.jpg mice drawing.jpg cinderella_smelling_flowers.jpg cinderella_by_flowers.jpg __cinderella__.jpg cinderella with hanky.jpg cinderella writing.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-3883.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-3984.jpg cinderella_flowers.jpg cinderella shocked.jpg cinderella_yellow_dress.jpg cinderella with birds.jpg cinderella holding a basket.jpg cinderella (2).jpg cinderella (3).jpg cinderella by leaves.jpg cinderella arms crossed.jpg cinderella ((5)).jpg cinderella (6).jpg cinderella smiling.jpg cinderella (4).jpg cinderella and birds.jpg cinderella II.jpg cinderella singing song.jpg cinderella on a horse.jpg cinderella singing.jpg cinderella walking down stairs.jpg cinderella with book.jpg cinderella with dress.jpg cinderella (5).jpg cinderella with hair brush.jpg anastasiahug.JPG 055.PNG 007.PNG 032.PNG 059.PNG 054.PNG 010.PNG Cinderella III: A Twist in Time Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-24.jpg|"That girl was me!" Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-80.jpg|You found my shoes! Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-320.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-407.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-409.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-925.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1156.jpg|Cinderella and Lady Tremaine Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1288.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1402.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1420.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1572.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1603.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1784.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1776.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1746.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1732.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1783.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1801.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1803.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1813.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1814.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1816.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-2659.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-2685.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-2742.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-2749.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-2989.jpg|Cinderella with Jaq and Gus Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-4015.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-4124.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-4375.jpg|Cinderella disguises herself as a castle maid in Cinderella III: A Twist in Time Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-4555.jpg Cinderella-twist-time-14.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-5746.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-5807.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-5998.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-6013.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-6027.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-6057.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-6080.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-6323.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-6667.jpg|Cinderella trying to get out of the warped pumpkin Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-6899.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-6914.jpg Cinderella-twist-time-1.jpg Cinderella-twist-time-2.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7330.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7422.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7500.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7506.jpg|Cinderella and Anastasia Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7519.jpg|Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo! Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7595.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7597.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7615.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7626.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7648.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7661.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7665.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7692.jpg|Cinderella and Prince Charming get married in Cinderella III: A Twist in Time. Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7704.jpg Cinderella (2015 movie) Hr Cinderella 1.jpg Television Walt Disney anthology series Cinderella Tiyldd.png House of Mouse Char 29195.jpg|Cinderella in House of Mouse Char 32787.jpg|Cinderella in Mickey's Magical Christmas Cinderella with prince charming.jpg|Cinderella looking annoyed Minnie disfraz Cenicienta.png|Minnie being dressed up as Cinderella in the House of Mouse episode "Ladies' Night" 3.PNG Tigger in house of mouse.jpg XerifeHOuseofM..PNG House of Mouse Characters.png Mery in House of Mouse.jpg 133416729255623.png CinderellaBelleAurora-House of Villains.jpg The Fates-House of Villains07.jpg Queen of Hearts-House of Villains07.jpg Queen of Hearts-House of Villains06.jpg Schoolhouse Rock! CinderellaandFairyGodmotherinSchoolhouseRock!.jpg|Cinderella and Fairy Godmother in "Schoolhouse Rock!" Sofia the First Sofia and Cinderella.JPG|Cinderella as seen in Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess Cinderella-Sofia-the-first.jpg Truesisters.jpg Cinderella-Sofia-the-First-2jpg.jpg Cinderella-in-Sofia-the-First-4.png Cinderella-in-Sofia-the-First-3.png Cinderella-in-Sofia-the-First-5.png Cinderella-in-Sofia-the-First-6.png Cinderella-in-Sofia-the-First-7.png Cinderella-in-Sofia-the-First-8.png Cinderella-in-Sofia-the-First-9.png Cinderella_and_Sofia.jpg Cinderella-in-Sofia-the-First-11.png Cinderella-in-Sofia-the-First-12.png Cinderella-in-Sofia-the-First-10.png Cinderella_Sofia_the_First_13.png Mickey Mouse (2013 series) CdT 1.png|Cinderella and Prince Charming in "Croissant de Triomphe". CdT 2.png Mickey-mouse-croissant-de-triomphe-12.jpg|Cinderella and Prince Charming with Mickey Mouse in "Croissant de Triomphe". Tumblr n14hbcqM031r3jmn6o1 1280.jpg ''Once Upon a Time Onceuponatime.jpg|Jessy Schram as Cinderella 1000px-104Explode.jpg|Cinderella watching in horror as her fairy godmother explodes E4a28e522d4f41f65cbcd0875f20ccc0-1-.jpg|Cinderella making a deal with Rumplestiltskin Thomas-and-cinderella.png|Cinderella and Prince Thomas on their wedding day Cinderella_and_Snow_White.jpg|Cinderella with her friend Snow White Ouat-1_4-cinderella-and-rumpel1.jpg|Cinderella finds out the terms of her deal with Rumplestiltskin Capture3.png|A pregnant Cinderella with Prince Thomas Once-cinderella.jpg|Cinderella in Once Upon A Time Rumpelstiltskin and Cinderella.jpg|Rumplestiltskin and Cinderella Cinderella & Snow White.jpg|Cinderella & Snow White Poor Cinderella.jpg|Poor Girl Ashley Boyd.png Cb20130521014317.jpg Once Upon a Time in Wonderland CinderellaOW1.png|Cinderella alongside Grumpy in ''Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Category:Character galleries Category:Cinderella galleries Category:Sofia the First galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries Category:Disney Princess galleries